The present invention relates to an apparatus for positioning a pair of eyeglasses relative to the eyes of a wearer. In particular, the apparatus of the present invention is especially useful for positioning bifocal and trifocal eyeglasses which have portions ground to different optical specifications.
Bifocal glasses generally include a portion on each lense of the eyeglasses for correcting far-sighted vision problems and another portion typically inset in the lower portion of the lense for correcting near-sighted vision problems. The near-sighted portion is placed in the lower region of the lense to correspond to the downward line of sight used when a person reads in a "normal position," as when a book is held on a table.
While this configuration is acceptable for many purposes, it is frequently necessary to look through the near-sighted correction portion of the lense at an object that is not conveniently viewed with a downward line of sight. For instance, when a newspaper or blueprint is held in a vertical orientation in front of a person it is most convenient to look straight ahead at the item. In such instances, a bifocal wearer typically will lift the glasses so that the near-sighted correction lense is aligned with the most convenient line of sight. Alternatively, the bifocal wearer will hold their head in a position to look through the lower portion of the bifocal lense. In either case, it is inconvenient and uncomfortable to either hold the glasses as something is being read or to hold one's head in a position to read something located in front of the wearer.
The present invention is directed to providing a simple and convenient apparatus for positioning bifocals in the most convenient line of sight for viewing a given object. Since it is impossible to anticipate the precise line of sight required to best view an object, an apparatus for positioning bifocals should be positionable throughout the range of possible viewing angles.
The apparatus of the present invention is adaptable to be either fitted to existing eyeglasses or may be included in specially designed eyeglass frames. In one embodiment of the invention, an inexpensive bifocal positioning apparatus is provided which may be easily attached to existing eyeglasses or eyeglass frames. Likewise the apparatus may be simply removed to permit it to be used when necessary and removed when unnecessary. According to another embodiment of the invention, the bifocal raising apparatus is included in the eyeglass frames as originally designed. In this way, the positioning device may be included in eyeglass frames unobtrusively.
The problem with bifocals outlined above is solved and each of the objectives and features referred to are achieved in accordance with the apparatus of the present invention.